yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Maximillion Pegasus
・クロフォード | kanji name = ペガサス・Ｊ・クロフォード | katakana name = ペガサス・ジェー・クロフォード | romaji name = Pegasasu Jē Kurofōdo | asian english name = Pegasus J. Crawford | alternate name = * Sol Chevalsky * Taiyō Tenma | arabic name = ماكسيميليون پيڠاسوس | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | appears manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist * Yu-Gi-Oh! R * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie Ani-Manga * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | appears anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series) * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time | appears books = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters: Pyramid of Light | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories * Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul * Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction * Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel * Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dawn of Destiny | birthdate = October 8, 1987 | age = 24 | height = 188 cm | weight = 65 kg | gender = male | blood type = A | relatives = * Cecelia (lover; (wife in the English anime); deceased) * Yako Tenma (adopted son) * Gekko Tenma (adopted son) | favorite food = Wine and Gorgonzola cheese | least favorite food = Cuttlefish and squid | affiliation = Industrial Illusions | occupation = President of Industrial Illusions | previous occupation = Artist | deck = Toon/Eyes | ntrdeck = * Toon World! * Toon Channel | wc4deckdesc = Toonized | wc08deck = Future Vision | japanese voice = | english voice = | related pages = Maximillion Pegasus' Decks }} Maximillion J. Pegasus, known as Pegasus J. Crawford in the Japanese version, is the President of Industrial Illusions and the creator of the game of Duel Monsters, as well as the adoptive father of Yako and Gekko Tenma. He owns many cards that have never been released to the public. Pegasus was the main antagonist in the Duelist Kingdom arc; in the manga and Japanese version of the anime, Pegasus tried to take over KaibaCorp to see Cyndia using the company's Solid Vision technology. In the American version of the anime, he wants to take over KaibaCorp and gain possession of the Millennium Items to combine KaibaCorp technology with the items in the hope of reviving his lover, Cecelia. In the anime, he became an ally starting after Battle City. Pegasus is one of the few characters to use his English anime name in the English manga. Although on one occasion, he is referred to by his original name from the Japanese version, Pegasus J. Crawford.Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 097 Personality Pegasus has a habit of calling Yugi "Yugi-boy" and Kaiba "Kaiba-boy". This trend continues in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. When sufficiently provoked, he can have a temper. Pegasus is also notable for his foppish manner, dandified appearance, and effeminate hairstyle, all of which have led to him being referred to as "cutie-pie" (by Bandit Keith) and an "overdressed prima donna" (by Joey Wheeler). Pegasus is interested in cartoons, especially Funny Bunny, which he watched every Saturday morning while growing up in America. Cartoons are the inspiration for many of his cards, such as the Toon Monsters. Pegasus at first comes across as nothing more than a cheater with a thirst for collecting souls and achieving his ambitions. This impression is changed when his true motive is revealed. Not only is Pegasus an excellent business man, his motivations for acting as the above was the resurrection of his deceased wife Cecelia. Furthermore Pegasus himself honours his pledge to Yugi Muto claiming to be both "duty bound" and a "man of my word", releasing the souls of Solomon Muto, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba before being defeated in a Shadow Game by Yami Bakura. Biography History Time with Cecelia Pegasus first met Cecelia at a party thrown by his businessman father in Las Vegas 14 years before Duelist Kingdom. The two fell in love and made plans to live together. Pegasus often spent time painting portraits of her. (In the English anime, the two got married.) Cecelia died of illness at the age of 17. Creating Duel Monsters In the manga, Pegasus travels to Egypt to try to inspire his lost interest in painting after Cecilia dies. In the anime, Pegasus searched the world looking for anything that could possibly revive the dead. His quest led him to Egypt, where their beliefs of an afterlife intrigued him. Here he met Shadi, the ghost of a guardian of the Millennium Items. Shadi warned him that he wouldn't find the solutions to his problems here and tells him to leave. Pegasus is impressed as he thinks Shadi just read his mind. He ignores Shadi's warning and follows him to an underground temple. After Shadi realizes Pegasus followed him, he puts him to the Millennium Eye's test. If Pegasus was worthy of the Eye, he would be granted his dearest wish, which was to see Cecelia again. Pegasus has his left eye replaced with the Millennium Eye. After receiving the eye, Pegasus saw a vision of Cecelia for a brief moment, enough to hug her before returning to reality. Pegasus soon learned of the ancient Shadow Games that were played in ancient Egypt and became obsessed with their powers. Having created Industrial Illusions, he started a new game in the United States, Duel Monsters, a card game based on the duels of ancient times. Combining the magic of the Millennium Items with these cards had the same effect as using them with the stone slabs originally used. On a second trip to Egypt, Shadi took Pegasus to an underground city and led him to chamber, containing a tablet of carvings of the Egyptian Gods. Pegasus then returned to America to create the God Cards, basing them off what he'd seen on the tablet. However, everyone Pegasus employed to work on the God cards died. Despite this, Pegasus refused to stop this project. He continued to paint the God Cards himself. As he did so, he fell asleep and dreamed of a Egyptian city being destroyed by the Gods. Shadi appeared to Pegasus in the dream and warned him of the danger he was unleashing. He told Pegasus that his only hope was to return the God Cards to their resting place. Fearing for his life, Pegasus returned to Egypt, and had Ishizu Ishtar, a current guardian, bury the Egyptian God Cards in the Pharaoh's tomb. Further Industrial Illusions projects Pegasus receives a proposal from Seto Kaiba from KaibaCorp inquiring about developing a holographic system (Battle Boxes in the manga, Dueling Arenas in the anime) to amplify Duel Monsters. In the manga, Pegasus was challenged to a Duel by America's number 1 Card Professor, Bandit Keith. Pegasus was uninterested at first, but accepted provided they make the winner's prize 1 million dollars and hold the Duel in a stadium, capable of holding 50,000 people and have it broadcast nationwide. The Duel was held in New York. Just before the Duel, Pegasus used his time to explain the rules of the game to a few beginner children. In the anime, Pegasus participated in the Intercontinental Duel Monsters Championship tournament and faced Bandit Keith in the finals. Pegasus toys with Keith and reads his mind using the Millennium Eye. He scribbles down some notes and calls a kid, named Sam, from the audience over (In the manga this is one of the kids he had been speaking to previously). He hands Sam the instructions and tells him to use them to defeat Keith. In the meantime, Pegasus sits with Kaiba and happily accepts his proposal to develop the holographic system, as they watch Sam defeat and humiliate Keith. Pegasus is also present at the regional Duel Monsters championship in Japan. He hands the prizes to the winner Weevil Underwood and invites him to participate in his upcoming tournament. In the anime, Pegasus is the inspiration for Dungeon Dice Monsters, a game that Duke Devlin created. After playing Duke in a game, Pegasus approves the creation of Dungeon Dice Monsters, wanting to expand it further. Upon Pegasus' request, Duke allows him to make an addition to the game. Pegasus adds "Dark Magician" as a monster, which Duke doesn't learn of until later. Pegasus also hacks into KaibaCorp's computer system and adds some of Dungeon Dice Monsters' data. Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist Kingdom Pegasus is informed of the uncontested Duel Monsters champion, Seto Kaiba, being defeated by Yugi Muto. He struck a deal with The Big Five from KaibaCorp in an attempt to overthrow Seto Kaiba and gain control of KaibaCorp. Pegasus planned the Duelist Kingdom tournament in the hopes of defeating Yugi Muto to restore the company's reputation (and take Yugi's Millennium Puzzle in the English anime). He planned to use KaibaCorp's Solid Vision technology to create a holographic version of Cecelia. (In the English version, he planned on using the Millennium Items and the technology to revive Cecelia.) .]] Pegasus sent Yugi a videotape and items needed to participate in the tournament. Through the videotape, Pegasus was able to communicate with Yugi on the spot and faced him in a timed Duel. Pegasus won and stole the soul of Yugi's grandfather as Yugi's Penalty Game. He forced Yugi to enter Duelist Kingdom to get back the soul of his grandfather. In the manga, Kaiba was in a coma. In the anime, Pegasus sent his henchmen to take care of him, but Kaiba escaped, making it look like he jumped to his death. Pegasus henchmen kidnapped Mokuba, who had swallowed a key to a safe of documents Pegasus requires to take over KaibaCorp. Kaiba managed to get to the Duelist Kingdom island and demanded that Pegasus give Mokuba back. Pegasus responded by sealing Mokuba's soul in the "Soul Prison" card. He told Kaiba he would need 10 Star Chips to see him, like the other contestants. He gave him the 5 Star Chips Mokuba had previously stolen and told Kaiba that he must beat Yugi to get the other 5. Kaiba did so and prepared to Duel Pegasus using his Duel Disks, which he has designed to counter Pegasus' mind reading strategy. Pegasus agreed to use them, provided Kaiba also accepts his terms; to have Mokuba's body hold his Duel Disks. Kaiba refused to attack his own brother, so he dueled Pegasus using a standard Dueling Arena. With the ability to read his opponent's mind, Pegasus defeats Kaiba and traps his soul in another "Soul Prison" card. Pegasus watched the semi-final Duels; Yugi Muto against Mai Valentine and Joey Wheeler against Bandit Keith. Having been humiliated by Pegasus in their last encounter, Keith held a gun to Pegasus after losing his Duel and demanded the prize money. In the manga, Pegasus inflicts a Penalty Game on Keith, making him believe his hand turned into a gun, which uncontrollably shot him. In the anime, Pegasus opened a trap door, causing Keith to plummet into the ocean. In the manga, Pegasus canceled the final Duel between Jonouchi and Yugi, as they'd be getting the same prizes either way. In the anime, the two them dueled to determine who faces Pegasus. As he planned, Pegasus ended up dueling Yugi. Should Pegasus win, Yugi's soul would be sealed in a card. Should Yugi win, Pegasus would release the souls of Yugi's grandfather and the Kaiba brothers. The Millennium Eye initially gave Pegasus the advantage, but Yugi and Yami Yugi were able to outsmart him by using a "Mind Shuffle" technique, where each of them play a card face-down and then switch to the other mind without letting the other know what card they played. After the Yugis destroyed Pegasus' card "Toon World", he drew them into a Shadow Game. Although the game was too much for Yugi, causing him to collapse, Yami Yugi was still able to resist Pegasus's Eye with the aid of Yugi's friends reaching out to protect Yugi, allowing him to destroy Pegasus' monsters and win the Duel. In the manga, after his defeat, Pegasus released the souls in front of Yugi and told him about his quest to see Cyndia (Cecelia) again. In the anime, Pegasus left for his sanctuary, released the souls from there and left a journal of his quest. Manga Death Yami Bakura tears out his Millennium Eye and gives Pegasus a replacement ball instead. In the manga, this act kills Pegasus, whereas in the anime he survives. After dying Pegasus goes to heaven, where he lives with Cecelia, having atoned for his sins.Bunkoban afterwords. Yu-Gi-Oh! R In Yu-Gi-Oh! R, Pegasus's kōhai (protégé) and adopted son, Yako Tenma, takes over Industrial Illusions after Pegasus is defeated, and his angst over Pegasus' death and loss to Yugi is the main plot point of Yu-Gi-Oh! R,, with his primary goal to sacrifice Anzu Mazakis body to house Pegasus' soul, via the R.A. Project. Pegasus' spirit is temporarily revived by Yako, however Seto Kaiba is able to stop the Duel Ring server, and Pegasus' spirit vanishes, saving Anzu's life and infuriating Yako. Legacy In the manga, Esper Roba lies that he is using telepathic powers to communicate with the spirit of Pegasus, who was murdered a few months ago. In the anime, Pegasus's disappearance after Duelist Kingdom hinders the release of Dungeon Dice Monsters. Duke Devlin blames Yugi for Pegasus' disappearance and faces him in Dungeon Dice Monsters over it. Yugi manages to win using the "Dark Magician" Pegasus added. In the anime, Duke uses Pegasus' additions to the KaibaCorp computer system to his advantage, by adding Dungeon Dice original monsters to his Deck when he is trapped in the Virtual World. Waking the Dragons In the anime only, Pegasus returns in the Waking the Dragons and gathers information on Paradius company and the company's true intentions. Pegasus warned Yugi and his friends of the impending danger and also gives Yugi the card "Legend of Heart", a key card leading to the defeat of Dartz. His soul is taken by Mai Valentine, but is restored by the end of the arc. When Dartz Summoned the "Mirror Knights", Pegasus was one of the captured souls in the cards, along with Mai, Yugi, and Joey Wheeler. He is eventually freed after the The Great Leviathan is destroyed. Dawn of the Duel He is told of the Ceremonial Battle towards the end of the series, where he gives a small narration of how Yugi's past adventures have led to this. At the end of the Japanese version of the anime, he is seen making a business deal with Zigfried von Schroeder. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Pegasus makes frequent appearances in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. At the end of the first year, he calls upon Chumley Huffington to work as a designer for I², and later makes his return during the Genex Tournament when one of his employees, Franz, steals the only remaining copy of The Winged Dragon of Ra. Sometime later, he issues a Triangle Duel against Dr. Crowler and Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte for their right to work at Industrial Illusions, after the two believe themselves to be fired by Chancellor Sheppard. Pegasus wins the triangle duel but accepts them as employees until Sheppard arrives and tells the two that they were not actually fired. Shortly afterwards, Pegasus and Sheppard meet in private to discuss the threat of the "Ultimate D-Card" that was stolen from Aster's father. After his meeting with Sheppard, Pegasus doesn't appear again until twenty episodes into the third season. Before that, however, Aster recalls a meeting he had with Pegasus a few months ago on the Crystal Beasts and their owner. Pegasus reveals that in his opinion the best duelists in the world are: 1. Yugi Muto, 2. Seto Kaiba, 3. Joey Wheeler, 4. Aster Phoenix, and 5. Jesse Anderson. Having discovered the "Rainbow Dragon" lithograph, Pegasus fulfills his promise to Jesse by creating the corresponding card, and has it sent to the other dimension where Duel Academy had been transported via a wormhole. Later, he hired Axel Brodie to investigate the cards that do not function properly with Duel Disks anymore. When Nightshroud reveals the origins of the universe to Jaden, a scene shows Pegasus discovering Tablet of Lost Memories. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's A poster for the WRGP lists one of its sponsors as the "Pegasus J. Crawford Memorial Foundation", suggesting that by 5D's he had passed away. Altered timelines Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time Pegasus is the target of Paradox, the new antagonist in Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time. Here, Paradox aims to kill Pegasus using Yusei Fudo's "Stardust Dragon", eliminating Duel Monsters from existence in order to prevent his future from being destroyed by Synchro Summoning. When Paradox came to Yugi Muto's time during a tournament that Pegasus was hosting, he used his Malefic Dragons to destroy buildings in the plaza, resulting in Pegasus' death as he was crushed under a collapsing building, along with several other bystanders, including Solomon Muto. Yugi then travelled back in time with Yusei Fudo and Jaden Yuki to a point prior to both Pegasus's arrival in Domino City and Paradox's, so that the three can defeat Paradox. After Paradox's defeat, Pegasus is then show happily pleasing some of the kids at the tournament. Non-canon appearances Pyramid of Light Pegasus also appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light, which takes place between the end of Battle City and the start of the Waking The Dragons arc, though it was produced and released when the TV series was in its final arc in Japan. Kaiba approaches Pegasus and demands to know what card can compete against Yugi. Although Pegasus had the card Kaiba wanted, he said he would only give it if Kaiba could defeat him in a Duel. Kaiba accepts the challenge and defeats Pegasus to gain the two cards that he needs to combat Yugi. This surprises Pegasus as there should have been only one card. Another card was added there by Anubis, and it's name is Pyramid of Light Pegasus later assists the protagonists in the movie, including saving Téa Gardner, Solomon Muto, and Mokuba from being crushed in a collapsing building. Video games Pegasus makes a number of appearances outside of the various Yu-Gi-Oh! anime and manga adaptions. He appears as an opponent in many of the video games, using his signature Toon themed Deck. His most prominent appearance in the video games is in Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction, in which Pegasus once again appears as the main villain. Having found an ancient stone tablet, Pegasus is possessed by an ancient creature known as Reshef the Dark Being, and renames himself "Sol Chevalsky". Using his resources, Pegasus summons forth all of his former minions, including the Paradox Brothers and PaniK from the Duelist Kingdom Arc, and sends them to claim the Millennium Items while he prepares to free the Dark Being from its stone prison. Ishizu Ishtar foresees the calamity that the Dark Being could unleash, and recruits Yugi, Joey, and the player's character to put an end to Pegasus' evil plans. They eventually succeed in freeing Pegasus and defeating the Dark Being, but Reshef attempts to possess him again. Saddened by his evil actions, Pegasus allows the Dark Being to take his soul, telling Yugi and his friends to seal him away with Reshef trapped inside of him. Pegasus ultimately accepts his fate, expressing his gratitude at having faced such powerful duelists before he is sealed into the stone tablet. Naming In all Japanese versions, Pegasus is known as Pegasus J. Crawford. In the English anime and manga, the name is instead Maximillion Pegasus. In the English Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses video game, and in the instruction booklet for Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories, his original name, Pegasus Crawford is used, while in the other games his English anime and manga name is used. Pegasus is unusual in that his English name is used in the English manga while most Yu-Gi-Oh! human characters keep their Japanese names in the English manga. In the video game, Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom, the character representing Pegasus within the virtual world of the game is named Pegasus J. Kroitzel. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction, Pegasus takes an alias. In the Japanese version, he takes the name Taiyō Tenma (天馬太陽, Tenma Taiyō). In the English version, he takes the name Sol Chevalsky. Maximillion, Pegasus' English name, may refer to the fact that he is a rich person. Deck Yu-Gi-Oh! Pegasus uses a Toon Deck focused around the card "Toon World" which, in the anime, is a one of a kind card that allows him to play special Toon Monsters. Also, only in the anime, "Toon World" seems to have the ability to transform other monsters into their Toon counterparts. During Season 1 and Dueling Kingdom, aside from his Toon cards Pegasus utilizes control cards to disable enemy monsters, such as "Trap Displacement" and "Magical Neutralizing Force", and cards that can turn an opponent's cards against them, such as a combo of "Dragon Capture Jar" and "Dragon Piper", or "Doppelganger". These cards take full advantage of Pegasus's mind reading abilities to anticipate and counter his opponent's moves. As an extension of this control, Pegasus created the cards "Relinquished", "Thousand-Eyes Restrict", "Thousand-Eyes Idol", and "Dark-Eyes Illusionist" specifically for his duel with Yugi, the cards having the ability to block enemy attacks and absorb the power of Yugi's monsters. After Dueling Kingdom Pegasus relies exclusively on his Toon cards. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! R characters